


Оружие против девиантов

by Alfacentaurus, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Спецквест [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfacentaurus/pseuds/Alfacentaurus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Параллельная реальность, в которой Гэвин Рид стал лейтенантом в 36 лет.
Series: Спецквест [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647592
Kudos: 6





	Оружие против девиантов

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Оружие против девиантов  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Тема:** Оружие  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 636 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** лейтенант!Гэвин Рид, капитан Фаулер, Хэнк Андерсон, Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** стёб  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** лейтенант-АУ, рубашкаРида, мат  
>  **Краткое содержание:** параллельная реальность, в которой Гэвин Рид стал лейтенантом в 36 лет.  
>  **Примечание:** посвящается вдохновителям с листка   
> **Читать:** [АО3](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Оружие против девиантов"

Лейтенант Гэвин Рид, небрежно щёлкнув брелком сигнализации, запер свою новенькую «Ауди-тт» и, снисходительно кивнув вытянувшемуся по струнке патрульному, поднялся на крыльцо департамента. Капитан Фаулер просил зайти к нему с утра, и Рид не мешкая двинулся к кабинету. 

У капитана уже были посетители — хотя присмотревшись, Рид понял, что это не посетители, а алкаш Андерсон, занимавший в участке аналогичную должность лейтенанта чисто номинально, и с ним какой-то хрен в аккуратном костюме. Но, опять же присмотревшись, Рид поправил себя — не хрен, а андроид, им же вроде и прибамбасов таких не делают, если только работают они не в борделе. Этот на бордельного не походил, хотя рожу ему и слепили довольно смазливую.

— Ты как раз вовремя, Рид, — довольно прохладно отозвался Фаулер на его «Доброе утро, капитан». — К нам из «Киберлайф» прислали новейшее оружие против девиантов — прототип андроида-детектива. Как раз решаю, к кому из вас его прикрепить, к тебе или лейтенанту Андерсону.

— А что он умеет делать? — с умеренным интересом отозвался Гэвин. — Если из бара домой доставить сможет и абстинентный синдром снять, то такой помощник лейтенанту Перегару... эээ, Андерсону в самый раз будет. 

— Я умею проводить весь комплекс следственных мероприятий, — перебил его андроид. — Моя встроенная лаборатория позволяет в кратчайшие сроки...

— Ты откуда такой дерзкий взялся, я не понял! — возмутился Гэвин.

— Прислан из «Киберлайф», — блеснул идеально ровными зубами андроид. — Меня зовут Коннор. Очень рад с вами познакомиться, лейтенант Гэвин Рид.

— Рано радуешься, хуйло пластиковое, — процедил Гэвин.

— Выбирайте выражения, лейтенант! — одёрнул его Фаулер. — И потрудитесь объяснить, что это на вас надето? Согласно уставу, вы должны прибыть на службу в белой форменной рубашке. Почему на вас голубая, да ещё в полоску?

— Да просто гавайской в гардеробе не нашлось. — Гэвин выразительно покосился на лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона, который, пользуясь давшими приятельскими отношениями с капитаном, таскался на службу в чём угодно, а его неизменно благодарили за то, что вообще пришёл. — И лосьона с ароматом вчерашнего бухла у меня тоже не оказалось, но вы не волнуйтесь: если в вашем департаменте это обязательное условие, я сегодня же такой куплю и буду пользоваться! А теперь разрешите идти на моё рабочее место, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, лейтенант Рид развернулся на каблуках и удалился.

— Вот же навязался щенок на мою голову, — досадливо сплюнул Фаулер.

— Зато у тебя теперь два самых молодых лейтенанта за всю историю ДПД, — поддразнил его Хэнк.

— Ты-то таким не был в своё время, — припомнил капитан Фаулер. — Тебе уже за сорокет тогда перевалило, и семья у тебя была, сын... И раскрываемость у тебя была хорошая, но в карьеристы ты никогда не рвался. А этот — щука зубастая, и Йель умудрился со степенью закончить, и на земле успел поработать, да ещё поднялся так быстро, одна карьера на уме. Сейчас ему тридцать шесть, семьи нет, девушки тоже, живёт один. Вот, наверно, и бесится с недотраха, на людей кидается. 

— И на андроидов, — Хэнк выразительно указал глазами на безмолвного Коннора, всё ещё стоявшего у него за спиной и впитывавшего каждое слово капитана как губка.

— Что ж, давай, расскажи нам, как ты собираешься вычислять этих девиантов, сынок? — Фаулер скептически уставился на «новейшее оружие», как говорилось в сопроводительном рекламном мейле.

Тем временем лейтенант Гэвин Рид, только что заваривший себе первую за утро чашку ромашкового чая, вспоминал свой нелепый, уже в третий раз повторявшийся сон о том, как после школы он вместо университета зачем-то пошёл в армию, потом в полицейскую учебку, а потом его направили по распределению в этот же самый участок, только не начальником, а заштатным третьесортным детективом, и он впахивал без продыху, зарабатывая себе ранения и дурную репутацию, а его достижения почему-то каждый раз приписывали кому-то другому. И этот сраный андроид — Гэвин вспомнил, почему его смазливое личико показалось ему таким знакомым, — потому что он тоже был там, в этом сне, он что-то втирал заёбанному детективу Гэвину своим блядским бархатным голосом, и кто-то из них совершенно точно бил другому морду, а потом всё обрывалось.

Должно быть, ему следовало на очередном сеансе рассказать своему психотерапевту про этот дурацкий повторяющийся сон.


End file.
